Nonsense
by CharlyFunny
Summary: This is Kai's dream from the one shot 'The best of me' I wrote earlier. I thought it'd be interesting, I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed picturing it in my head.


**This is Kai's dream from my OS The best of me.**

* * *

Kai found himself in a small alley in one of the poor Earth kingdom's village. The air was hot and suffocating, the sunlight on the light ground was blinding. He took a step forward and could see the empty streets. He looked around, until his eye caught on two guards who were looking for someone.

"HEY!" one said looking at him. "YOU!"

Kai's eyes went wide as the two men looked at his hands. He did the same and noticed they were full of jewels and gold. They started running towards him, his natural instinct was to run away. Kai sprinted further into the village, never looking back. He could feel his old survival instinct come out as he dodged everything at the last moment, but stole even more at the same time.

Kai stopped in his tracks as he heard a soft voice call out to him. He looked around, now the streets were full with people. They all seemed in a hurry, the guards had disappeared, and his hands were empty. The voice called out his name again, making him frown. It was the voice of a girl, she seemed worried and relieved at the same time. But it was faint. It was quieting down.

Suddenly, Kai's stomach rumbled, reminding him of his primary needs, to eat and drink. He scanned the street and noticed a small restaurant. He went towards it and inside. On the wall he saw a mirror. In the mirror he noticed he had the same face he had when he was twelve, he was a lot smaller, and his clothes were dirty and ripped.

A noise came from the kitchen and drew his attention. Making himself invisible, Kai slipped in the kitchen and noticed the bread on one of the tables. He crept towards it, looked around to see if there was anyone, and he took it before running away from the place. In the street he collided with a young man with golden eyes and a red scarf.

"Hey watch your steps kid." He said aggressively.

Kai nodded and left, but not before he could take the firebender's wallet.

The crowd was still very thick. And Kai realised they were gathered around something. He got closer and noticed a girl with orange and yellow clothes, she had short brown hair and a bun on the side. He couldn't see clearly, she was far away, and the crowd was blocking her from his view.

And the voice came back, still saying his name. He felt like he knew the girl and the voice, but they seemed so far away and foreign to him.

He started pushing people to see the scene, but the people looking back at him looked exactly like him, making him uneasy and uncomfortable.

Remembering he could airbend, Kai decided to airbend the people out of his way so he could see clearly what was happening. He did a movement that felt familiar, but nothing happened. He couldn't airbend.

The streets were empty again, and he was all alone. Kai let his eyes travel his surroundings, his eyes fell on a bag full of gold a few feet from him. He started walking towards it when he heard his name again. He turned around to see where the voice came from, he was greeted with a gust of wind caressing his face. It felt warm and welcoming.

However he was all alone. He kept glancing at the houses and the shops. They were all empty.

The sky was now black, the sun had disappeared. It was pouring, he ran to find shelter but was shoved away by an old lady. She claimed she didn't want trash in her house.

Kai frowned, he didn't understand what was happening. He turned his head towards the street. The sun had come out, the air was dry and hot. In the distance he saw a girl. The girl was wearing orange and yellow clothes, she had short brown hair and a bun on the side. He could bet he had seen her before. She was with her back to him. And as he started walking towards her, guards called him.

His pockets were heavy with money, which belonged to someone else. And the guards started chasing him, as Kai ran away for survival.

Kai sat as he opened his eyes. His heart was racing as if he'd run a marathon. He felt sweat sliding down his forehead. He closed his eyes and rubbed them. 'it's only a nightmare.' He told himself as he observed the blue arrows on his hands. He did'nt remember much, but it was enough. He looked to his right and was greeted with the sight of his girlfriend, master Jinora, lying on her stomach, face towards him. The room was dark, but the moonlight helped Kai make out her features. Her hair was spread on the mattress, and her arms were around her head. He noticed her pillow was on the floor, as usual. Her breathing was steady, she was in a deep slumber. Kai removed one lock of hair from her face before kissing her temple. He looked through the window, and inhaled. The calm of the night would do him good. And he decided to leave the room, and make sure he still had his airbending.


End file.
